The Fate Of Dominion Part 1: Discoveries
by Dominion Dragon
Summary: Two girls are freed from the matrix with some interesting abilities.


Authors note:Hi, this is Dominion Dragon. This is my first Matrix fanfic.This story takes place not long after the movie they haven't really added to the crew except for a mechanic/pilot.You might want to read the proluge it's not required now but later there'll be more reference to it. Have fun:)  
Disclaimer:You know I don't own them so don't sue. Please! I do however own Dominion Dragon(My name different person) and Iris (her sidekick) and Razz the mechanic.  
  
  
The Fate Of Dominion Part 1:Discovories   
  
"We have her," reported Tank. "Who is she?,"asked Neo. "Her name is Samantha Cornwell. Her alias is Dominion Dragon. She's done everything the greats have done yet she's only known by close friends. She's an awesome hacker but she rocks with virsus. She has made some of the best virsus. She is amazing,"answered Tank,"and shes only 18." "Wow" Just then Trinity and Morpheus walked in. "What's so amazing?"asked Trinity. "Our next victim,"answered Neo. "Yes she is a hackers dream date but we have other things to do than to fantisize,"said Morpheus. "We need to get her out. The agents know about her and a friend that does her deals. We'll have to pull her out too,"said Trinity. "Who's her friend?"asked Tank wanting to do a background check. "Her name is Iris. She's better known as a jokester but no one has ever been able to catch her." Tank typed and then said: "Her real name is Cordelia Westport. She and Samantha both live in a shelter and use public library and school computers to hack." "Well lets go meet these two." They had already contacted them with the computer thing and now they needed to get these girls the hell out of Dodge.   
  
********  
  
"You got it ?"asked the 1st class scum bag. 'Sometimes I wonder how I get myself into these things.' "Of course I do idiot but I want my money first,"said Cordelia she was once agian closing a deal for Sam and was not having one of her better days. "Sure, Sure,"the guy said. The way was that he was looking at her breasts was starting to piss her off. "Give it to me ass or you'll be sleeping with the fishes,"she said not hidding her annoyance. "Fine here,"he said and handed her a paper bag. She looked in it and checked to see if the 15 grand was there. 'Theres my college tuition.' Then she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a disk and handed it to him. "Thanks babe, your an angel" "You remember that if you get arrested."she said as she pulled out a switch blade,"This angel of mercy never existed and if you tell I'll make sure you get out of jail in a long wooden box."Then she moved away from the guy, smiled sweetly at him and walked away. 'They always fall for that innocent teen look. It's almost funny when do that to 'em.' She then reached a small shelter and walked in."I got the money,"she said to a brunnette girl. "How much?"she asked."15 grand and another three-hundred from his wallet,"Cordelia answered with a smile. "Cordy!What am I going to do with you?"said the girl with mock anger. "Well, Sam, first you could tell me whan our next deal is,"she said. "I'm not sure but I'm going to The Castle tonight. You want to come, Cord?" "Sure, why not we got $300 dollars to spend." Then they were off.  
  
********  
  
The Castle was a a club that let anyone in and was over populated with teenage girls. Poor Neo was getting hit on left and right."Trinity!Help!"said Neo as another girl asked him to dance. "Fine,"she said and started to kiss him like no tomorrow. All the girls suddenly backed off but now were glaring jealosly at Trinity. "Thank you,"said Neo. "Anytime" Then she saw one of the girls described to her by the bar drinking a soda. She had a tattoo of a silver dragon with a dominion or infinity sign around it's neck. "Hello Dominion Dragon," said Trinity. "How in the hell did you know that name?"the girl said a bit shocked. "Your tattoo kind of gived it away,"said Neo. 'What the hell? That's the guy from my dream!' thought Dominion.(I'm calling her that from now on.The same with Cordelia/Iris). "Who are you?" Dominion asked. "I'm Neo and this is Trinity.""Shit" "Why do you say that?" "You-" "Hey who are your friends?" asked a girl. "Oh, hi Isis. This is Neo and Trinity. You guys this is Isis." "Did you say Neo and Trinity?!" "Yes she did. Hello Iris." "I told you Trinity was a girl!"said Iris to Dominion. "Yes you were right all along but you thought Neo was a short balding man that wants to make all our lives miserable(If you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer then think Snyder.),"said Dominion with a laugh. Iris turned a deep red. Trinity was laughing so hard at that comment she had tears in her eyes. "Thanks Trin your really boosting my ego right now,"growled Neo. "Sorry Neo,"apologized Trinity after she calmed down. "Well what do you want,"Dominion asked the   
two. Suddenly serious again Neo answered,"The truth is out there. We know the answer to your question. That question is why you spend extra time in the computer lab at school and at the library." "What is the Matrix,"said Dominion and Iris in unision. "Very good,"said Trinity, "Do you want to know? Can you leave behind this life to find the answer?" "Probably the only reason we haven't dropped out of school yet is that there's computers,"said Iris with Dominion nodding her head all the way."Then come with us,"said Neo. Then they turned and started to walk away with the Dominion Dragon and the goddess Iris in tow. They walked a while until they came to a abandoned hotel. Neo held the door open for Trinity and the girls and went inside. They were walkinig up a stair way when Dominion said, "Deja vu" "What?Where did you see it?"said Trinity. "Over there,"she pointed to where she had seen the same cat walk by twice, "Why?" "Deja vu means there's been a change in the matrix. Trinity you and the girls keep on going I'll check it out." Trinity nodded, pulled out a gun and started climbing stairs again. Neo went into a room and saw all the windows were brick and there were two agents. "Shit" "Hello Mr. Anderson.How have you been?" asked an Agent. "I have told you guys multiple times that ny name is Neo. Is that to much information for your computer chips to process?" "Your given name is Thomas A. Anderson is it not?" "I changed it, now go scamper off before I get mad." Of course he was all ready concentrating on the code slowly deleting it so the agent wouldn't notice. "I'm afraid not. You see we have some information saying that you are taking some more civillians. Is that true, Mr. Anderson?"the un-named agent said. "You guys are really boring, you know that,"that said Neo deleted them from the matrix,"And my name is Neo." Neo walked out of the room and up to the room where they free people. Neo shuddered as he thought about his freeing, he would probably never get over the mirror thing. When he walked into the room Morpheus was watching Iris do eny-miny-miny-mo to the pills then she started to go for the blue pill, Morpheus and Neo both stiffend, then at the last second she grabbed the red pill and swallowed it dry. Neo chuckled. It was going to be alot more interesting on the Neb with those two. He walked into the other room to help Trinity. Dominion was in there   
refusing to cooperate until Iris had choosen a pill, Trinity was ready to kill her. "Calm down Trin before you pop an artery."She glared at him. 'If looks could kill' he thought. Just then Morpheus walked in with Iris. "Let's get started,"said Trinity. Dominion finally sat down and got hooked up. Morpheus explained about what they were doing while the glass slim crawled up Dominion's legs, in seconds the stuff fully covered her and she well dissapeared is the best term for it. After that they did the same thing to Iris.   
  
Couple Months Later:  
  
The Dominion Dragon slowly woke up from a really strange dream. There were some strange people that said that they knew what the matrix was and they would show her. Then she looked around and realized it wasn't a dream. She was sitting on a cot in a dark room and across from her on the other wall was Iris who was also slowly waking up. She also noticed that she was wearing well... rags. Then she rememdered the power plant and all the wires that were attached to her. she looked at her arms, the holes were still there, she sighed and raised her hands to her head. She was bald!!And there was a huge plug in the back of her head!Dominion looked over at Iris who was doing the same thing she had just done. Dominion noticed an I.V. needle in her arm and pulled it out of one of her arm plugs. "Well this is strange,"she said. "Ya,"agreed Iris.  
Then there ws a knock on the door. "Come in,"said Isis. It was Trinity with food or glue Dominion wasn't sure which. "Here's your first meal on the Neb,"Trinity said with a disgusted look on her face. I took a little bite and almost threw up but Iris had taken a huge bite and was gagging. Trinity smiled "It tastes like it looks.Horrible,"she said and left. Dominion silently ate her runny eggs while Iris stared at hers. After Dominion was done Iris spoke. "So wanna explore?"she said mischieviosly. "Sure,"she answered with a grin. Then Morpheus walked in. "I hope you enjoyed breakfast,"he said. "Your chef needs to die a slow and painful death,"Iris said. "I agree that the food is not the best." "That has got to be the understatement of the year,"said Dominion. "Well since I'm sure you would like a tour of my ship the Nabenechezzar(I know I didn't spell that right!)or the Neb,"he began to start walking out of the room so they both jumped up to follow him. He explained about the ship and all the equipment. Then they went to the kitchen where everyone was eating their breakfast. "I will never get used to the food here,"said Neo as they walked in. "Hey, their up,"said a african american man with short curly hair. 'He's kind of cute' thought Dominion. " You already know most of my crew. That is Trinity, Neo, Razz, and Tank. And I am Morpheus." "Hey y'all, I'm Iris" "And I'm the Dominion Dragon at your service" "Well now that we're all aquainted let us go tell you the truth and begin your training. Come Tank,"Morpheus said and started walking again. They came to the core. Morpheus did his speech the girls denied it then they excepted and then they started training. "Let's see...... we'll start with this one."Tank loaded it and they learned it. After a while they came to combat training. They learned it all, Karate, Kung Foo, and Tie Kwon Do. After he ate Morpheus came back."How are they doing?"he asked Tank. "Their worse than Neo!They broke his record 30 min ago.""Interesting,"he said and then he to the girls,"You two are doing very well would you like to do some sparring?"he asked. "Sure,"said Iris. "Okay,"I said. "First, you two will fight each other, then you can fight me or Neo together and/or seprate." "Okay we get it,"said Iris. "Tank, load the sparring program." All of a sudden of sudden they were in a dojo and in gi's. "Were are we?" "We are in a computer program much like Matrix. There are rules like gravity. Some of these rules can be bent or broken." Then the girls took their fighting stances and began. Iris started with some kicks and punches which Dominion all blocked. Then she kicked and punched and Iris blocked. They did that for some time. Then Dominion got bored. She flipped over Iris and drop-kicked her. Iris did a hand stand and took Dominion down by wrapping her feet around her neck(this move is from 'Indigo' and I just had to use it) and throughing her on to the mat. Dominion was down for second. Iris stood right over her. She grabbed Iris hands and threw her down just next to her head and as Iris was going down Dominion flipped over the falling body and stood a few feet away from her. "Nice move. You gotta teach me that one." "Nothing to it." Then Iris was up and they started to fight again. Finally they came to a draw. "You two are amazing,"said Morpheus from the side lines. "Could we get some glue before we continue?I'm so hungry I'll even eat that crap you call food,"said Dominion as she sat down by Iris on the floor."Fine.Tank,exit" Then they were back on the Neb. Dominion and Isis looked around. Every one was standing by the monitors smiling. Even Trinity. "Did we win the MTV award for best fight or something?"asked Iris. "Nope even better, runny eggs that taste like bad take out and has the textiture of glue,"said Razz. "Wow, I feel honored,"said Dominion. "Well if it makes you feel better, I didn't get anything for my fight with Mopheus,"pouted Neo. "Awww, poor little Neo,"said Trinity and then gave him a kiss. "I stand corrected." Iris and Dominion laughed at that. "Come on you record breakers, the slops on me!"said Razz. They all went to the kitchen and Razz passed the slop around. "Where did you guys get this crap? The bottom of the sewer?"asked Dominion. "It's a one-celled protien with vitimans and minerals, everything the body needs,"answered Razz. "I think it's a combination between runny eggs, glue, and for flavor: shit,"said Iris. Neo and the crew laughed. "I beg to differ Iris. I think it is a combo of cafetiria food, pond scum, and that jelly that is in the power plants except it's clear,"Dominion argued. The girls continued to argue all through the meal with the rest of their new friends laughing all the way. After lunch the girls continued to train with Morpheus and Neo, well actually getting the crap kicked out of them by Morpheus and Neo but they'd never admit it. "I think I'll fight Morp-man over here and you take Neo,"said Dominion to Iris. "No way you got Morph-man last time,"cried Iris.  
"Easy ladies there's enough of Morpheus to go around,"said Neo. "Shut-up,"the girls said in unision and kep on arguing. Neo and Morp-man, I mean Morpheus,sighed in fustration. "I think that's enough for the day,"said Morpheus. The girls stopped and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding?"asked Dominion. "This is to much fun!"said Iris. Neo and Morpheus traded glances and went back to sparring with the girls. After a while the girls devised a plan to get Neo down. "Hey Neo!You want to spar with both of us?"asked Dominion. "Ya sure." They took their stances. Iris took him head on and was getting a bit beat up while Dominion circled him. When Neo's attention was fully on Iris, Dominion came in for the attack. She drop kicked him and then jumped back. Iris hadn't moved and Neo took advantage and did the same thing Dominion did to her earlier but when Neo was landing Dominion did a round house and knocked him offcourse, right next to where Iris was now standing. As Neo dived that way Iris punched him right in the gut. He was down. "Fuck." Iris and Dominion high fived and went to sit down. "Good team work,"said Morpheus. Neo got up came over to where they were sitting. "Not fare you had that planned!I want a rematch"he said. "All is fare in love and war and it was war after you took me down the tenth time,"said Iris.  
Neo chuckled and sat down, he sighed. "I think it's time to stop. I'm not as young as I used to be,"said Neo, as he streched out you could hear multiple joints pop. "Hey! What about the jump program?"asked Iris. "How did you know about the jump?"asked Neo. "Tank told us,"said Dominion a bit sheepishly. "Fine. Load the jump program,"said Morpheus. Suddenly the view changed, they were now on a tall skyscraper in the clothes they had on before they were freed. "Free your mind of everything,"said Morpheus and then he junmped of the edge of the building and landed on the top of another building 4 or 5 hundred feet away. "Whoa,"exclaimed Iris. "Ya what she said,"said Dominion. "Your turn,"said Neo. "You said rules can be broken or bent, right?"asked Dominion. "Ya, why?" "Oh I get it! Good thinking Double D" "I still don't get it,"said a very confused Neo. "Just watch and learn, little man,"said Iris. Iris then stepped up to the edge of the the building and concentrated. All of a sudden a rainbow appeared in front of her. "How the hell!?" exclaimed Neo. Then Iris just walked across. On the other side Morpheus was so shocked he just stared at her. "Oh!You wanted me to jump right?" Then without much effort she jumped back to the other building and back again. Then it was Dominion's turn. She just stepped off the building and fell. Neo went over to the edge to watch her fall but what he saw was not a falling young woman. "Holy shit!" "They don't call me the Dominion Dragon for nothin',"said a 10 ft. silver dragon with black wing and a dominion sign on a necklace. Iris applauded. "Brovo! Brovo!"she yelled. Morpheus jumped back over to get away from the thing. "I'm hurt Morph-man!"said the dragon as it morphed back into the Dominion they all knew and loved.  
She then jumped over and bowed to Iris' applause. "Thank you, thank you, it was nothing really." "I think we bit off more than we can chew this time Morpheus old man,"said Neo still in shock. "I agree, I think these two need to see the oracle."   
  
********  
  
"Agent Jones, I hope you know what you are doing." "I do sir.I think that these two maybe a nessacary asset to our cause." "Fine. You are given promission to take over the 'One' project." "Thank you, sir."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
What will the Oracle say to Dominion and Iris? What does Jones intend to do? Does the oracle always give bad news to the good guys and what will she be baking this time? Tune in next time to find out in: The Fate Of Dominion Part 2: Untold Prophecy   
  



End file.
